


That Morning

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Really short drabble. The morning of Azula and Ty Lee's 10th anniversary.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Kudos: 85





	That Morning

“Ty,” Azula said softly.

The acrobat shifted to look at her wife. 

The sun was hitting Ty Lee’s face in a way that made her chestnut hair glow in the way that it flowed around her head like a halo. Her dark grey eyes had flecks of blue and purple dancing around, deep inside them. 

Her face wore its always cheery disposition and her straight white teeth were arranged in the most beautiful smile. 

Azula couldn’t believe that the woman next to her was the one that she, and only she got to go to sleep with and wake up to for the rest of her life. 

Slowly Azula lifted her fingers and ran them down Ty Lee’s cheek, eventually cupping her jaw and stroking her face with a thumb.

“You’re gorgeous,” she whispered. “The most beautiful woman in the world.” 

Ty Lee laughed, oh how Azula loved to hear that laugh. It was pleasant and infectious. Just the right pitch that she could listen to for hours without getting annoyed. 

In fact, nothing about Ty Lee really made her annoyed. There were things that they fought and argued about but she could never stay mad for long. Because it was Ty Lee. 

Azula drew Ty Lee’s head forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She could feel Ty Lee smiling. 

Pushing herself up, Ty Lee rolled on the bed so that she lay with her body on top of Azula’s, her head on her chest. 

“I love you so much that sometimes I can’t believe it’s real,” Ty Lee said. “I can’t believe that this isn’t a dream until I hear your heart. It’s so steady and calming.”

Azula began to stroke Ty Lee’s silky hair eliciting a light moan of pleasure. 

“Happy anniversary baby,” Azula said, kissing the top of Ty Lee’s head. “Here’s to ten more years, and ten times that afterwards.”


End file.
